Caçador
O Caçador é um personagem da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ele estreou no sétimo episódio da Primeira Temporada. Ele é interpretado pelo ator Jamie Dornan,e é a contraparte da Floresta Encantada do Xerife Graham. O Caçador é baseado no personagem de mesmo nome do conto de fadas, "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões" e no Caçador do conto" Chapeuzinho Vermelho". História Antes da Primeira Maldição Criado por lobos que mudam de forma, o Caçador cresceu sozinho, mas abandonou o local onde cresceu. Em seguida, ele passa a viver na floresta, com um lobo como companheiro. Ao matar um cervo para fornecer alimentos para os dois, ele chora pela a morte necessária do animal. Mais tarde, o Caçador e seu lobo vão para um bar. Embora as pessoas o insultem por chorar pela morte um veado, ele responde calmamente. Isso irrita um homem, e ele ataca o Caçador, á facadas. Em outro lugar, mas precisamente no Castelo Real, a Rainha Má elogia o Caçador a partir de seu espelho mágico e tem guardas de trazê-lo ao seu castelo. Ela quer a sua ajuda para assassinar alguém, mas ele só vai concordar se os lobos são protegidos. Após a Rainha admite a seu pedido, ele é enviado para assassinar sua enteada, Branca de Neve, e trazer de volta o seu coração como prova da morte. Disfarçado como um dos guardas da rainha, ele acompanha a Branca de Neve, que revela que ela sabe de suas intenções. Ela chuta e foge para a floresta, para a qual ele joga fora de sua armadura e dá início à perseguição. Ele rapidamente encontra Branca de Neve, mas pára, perplexo, para vê-la rabiscar uma carta, que ela pede que seja dada à rainha. Como a Huntsman lê a carta, ele é levado às lágrimas e não pode levar-se a matar Branca de Neve. Em vez disso, ele modas um apito de um galho para ela usar, sempre que ela está em apuros. Depois de deixá-la escapar, ele leva o coração de um veado como um substituto para a Rainha. Ao retornar para o castelo, a Huntsman tenta ler a carta de Branca de Neve para a rainha, mas ela joga na lareira. Após nova pergunta, ela revela que Branca de Neve traiu sua confiança revelando um segredo bem guardado. Uma vez que a rainha recebe o coração, ela tenta colocá-lo em uma de suas caixas de Vault, no entanto, nenhum deles magicamente aberto. Percebendo a Huntsman tem desempenhado, ela pega seu coração como forma de pagamento. Para demonstrar o que vai acontecer se ele cruza-la novamente, ela aperta o coração; causando-lhe dor. Em suas ordens, os guardas arrastá-lo para o quarto dela. ("O coração é um caçador solitário", "Shadow of the Queen") Durante um inverno, a Huntsman vai para as minas de prata de recolher tributos dos aldeões para a Rainha. Sob pressão, o ministro admite os moradores têm itens feitos de prata, que vendem para escapar da fome. Como a Huntsman está intermediando o negócio, a Rainha manifesta e impaciente aperta seu coração. De repente, os guardas de estourar in, and the Huntsman leva-los rapidamente. Na manhã seguinte, ele junta a prata de aldeões. Na mata, os lobos atacam a Huntsman, mas eles reverter para humano por magia da Rainha. Um deles, Adair, com raiva enfrenta o Huntsman para traí-los. Usando flechas de prata como uma ameaça, a Rainha promete não prejudicar os lobos se ajudar a encontrar Branca de Neve. No den lobo, Adair afirma-se como o cabeça matilha de lobos atual desde seu líder, Anita, foi morto por sua filha, Red Riding Hood. Ele concorda em ajudar a Rainha se os lobos são livres de violência humana e pode controlar as minas. Ao viajar com os lobos, um lobo solitário bate um coração-out da Huntsman contendo caixa das mãos da rainha. Livre de seu controle, a Huntsman dispara uma flecha em Adair e foge com a caixa, embora ele seja roubado pelo lobo não incomoda. Ao viajar para baixo o ladrão lobo, ela revelou-estar Red Riding Hood-ameaça matá-lo por sua afinidade com a rainha. No entanto, a Huntsman explica como a Rainha roubou seu coração, forçando-o a obedecê-la, uma vez que ele deixou Branca de Neve ao vivo. Os dois se juntar a Branca de Neve no reino Rei Midas ', e eles viajam para Lake Onondaga. Lá, um totem pode transformar os mutantes em lobos normais, mas que pode ser exercido por alguém apenas uma vez. No caminho até lá, a Huntsman e Red Riding Hood partilhar uma piada lobo. Enquanto a Huntsman agarra o totem, seus companheiros adiar a matilha de lobos. No entanto, Red Riding Hood e Branca de Neve cair no lago, para que ele salta atrás deles. Devido ao poder do totem, os três se transformam em criaturas aquáticas. Antes de recuperar a forma humana, a Huntsman convence Red Riding Hood falar sentido para o pacote. Eles se aproximam de Adair, que se recusa a ouvir e chama os lobos. Para ameaçar a Rainha, a Huntsman ameaça a vida de Adair, mas ela incinera o homem a si mesma; fazendo com que os lobos virada para atacá-la. Como a Rainha contraria-los, Red Riding Hood insta a Huntsman levar Branca de Neve de distância, enquanto ela garante a segurança do pack. Mais do que isso, as peças Huntsman de Red Riding Hood e retorna o seu coração para a Rainha. ("Shadow of the Queen") Ele serve a Rainha Má como um de seus capangas, mas ainda continua a lutar do lado do bem, apesar de que o seu coração se foi. The Huntsman ajudas Prince Charming em sua fuga do castelo; matando um guarda e dando-lhe provisões para sua busca para encontrar Branca de Neve. Quando se ofereceu para juntar o Príncipe Encantado, a Huntsman rejeita a idéia, pois ele é obrigado a Rainha Má desde sacrificar seu coração no lugar de Branca de Neve. Uma vez que a Rainha Má observa a ausência do Príncipe Encantado, ela ameaça matar a Huntsman por sua incompetência. Embora ele jura parar em nada até que o Príncipe Encantado é caçado, a Rainha Má volta sua atenção para longe dele quando ela vê o espelho mágico é capaz de mostrar-lhe onde o príncipe é atualmente, e usa a sua magia para interceptar o príncipe no floresta. ("Uma Terra Sem Magic") Para os eventos ocorridos após o vazamento da primeira maldição, ver Ela